Experience
by 1silvermoonwolf
Summary: Everyone gets to have a new life after Harry and everyone helps destroy Voldemort in his 6th year. WARNING: GRAPHIC SCENES INCLUDED: SEX, PREGNANCY, CHILD BIRTH, VIOLENCE
1. Chapter 1

The start begins

"Hello Hogwarts' students! I'm Fred, this is George, and this animal here is Jennifer!" Fred pointed to a pheonix who flew on top of the podium and bursted into flames revealing an eighteen year old girl. She had ice blue hair (the cropped style of Rapunzel from 'Tangled') and ice blue eyes.

They all had Brown shirts and blue jeans on. When they waved their wands orchid purple letters appeared on the shirts. Fred's said 'Teacher 1: Fun', George's said 'Teacher 2: For', and Jennifer's said 'Teacher 3: All'.

"We are here to invent your own jokes. Classes will be held to only a selected few. our wisdom must not be shared without our permission." Jennifer broke a sweet in half and handed the yellow side to George.

"Yum." He ate the sweet and broke out into boils. "Why didn't you tell me that would happen!" He ate the purple side and the boils disappeared. "Join us every Tuesday and Friday at four."

The whole hall burst into applause as the three sat down. Jennifer squeezed in between Hagrid and George. She peered at the Slytherin table and smirked at a short haired strawberry blonde.

The girl shot a glance showing her right eye grey and her left eye purple. She glowered and turned to a seventh year.

"Kitty doesn't like me since I became a teacher. She's jealous that I get to sit up here while as an assistant she has to sit down there." Reaching for the peppermint humbugs she explains everything to Hagrid.

Ron was groaning at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione.

"Man I'd rather face Voldemort again than see my brothers teach."

"Ron, this should be easy for you. Look at what you did. You helped...we helped destroy Voldemort" Hermione looked at Harry, Ginny, and Neville.

"Hay, don't forget Dumbledore's Army helped." Seamus said as he handed a pitcher to Collen Creevey.

"Precisley. And on top of that I'm going to go to their class on Tuesday." Hermione batted her eyes.

"ugh, get a room." Ginny laughed. "But what surprises me is how Snape is having an assistant again."

They looked over at the Slytherin table. There was the assistant talking to Draco. Draco looked over and smiled. Ever since Harry saved his life, twice, Draco had become their friend.

Kitty forced Draco's head over to her with her poltergiest syndrome. The syndrome allowed her to be a living poltergiest, more like have the uncontrollable powers of one that is.

"I'm right here Draco. Not over there." She put an enfances on the word 'not'.

"Kitty I don't get it, when did you start hating the Gryffindors?"

"First off I was speaking to you dumb-ass." Kitty finished her dinner and turned back to him. "Second off I don't like Harry, he will always be my punching bag, and assistants shouldn't be down here with bloody gits."

The next day during Defense Against the Dark Arts, everyone was talking about the next day's class. Kitty took a seat on her stool up by Snape's desk, and glared at all the first years.

"Sit down, shut up, he'll kill you all."

"Hem." A cold voice cleared. Kitty turned around and Snape leaned into her ear. "Why would you tell them that?"

"Well, you would. Don't deny it." Kitty smiled her signature evil grin as she sent a student's beg flying out and past Peeves, who of course began cackling.

"Wee students' bags flying about. By beasty Kitty no doubt."

Kitty raised an eye-brow as a quill stuck it's self into Peeves' arm.

"That takes care of him. Now back to Snape."

Snape made the students take out their books and take notes. Half way through the class Snape stops them and teaches them some basic protective charms.

All over the class you could hear protective charms failing and succeeding. Kitty walked around the room sending stuff flying at the students.

"If you can defend yourself from my stuff then your good to go. For now." Kitty winked sending a small wave of confusion.

Then everyone began to awe over a Turkish Van (cat) that was trotting in. It went into Snape's office with Kitty grumbling behind it.

"Jennifer, what is it?" Kitty was now looking at Jennifer from last night in Hogwarts robes.

"You mad at me?" She asked picking at her jeans underneath the robes.

"I don't know yet."

"Well then tell the students only a selected few will be able to come."

"I don't give a shit." Kitty stared at the wall. "Now you can go."

Jennifer turned into the cat again and steiked out with her tail held high.

Later that night, Draco was relaxing in the Slytherin Common Room. He was alone with a short sandy brown hiared, short girl with a huge bust size. The hair was close to her head but cropped nicely. Her eyes were a light brown.

"Lyra, are you going to the Weasley's class tomorrow?" Draco knew there'd be a list, but some people said they'd sneak in.

"Yeah. I'm Jennifer's friend. So naturally I'm gonna support her." She leaned against the blonde's chest and listened to his heart beat.

Kitty was laying in her bed staring at Snape as he lit a couple of candles.

"Severus, why can't I sit at the High Table with you?" Snape got into bed and brushed away her hair.

"I'll see what I can do darling." He gave her a kiss and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"Okay." And they kissed eachother sweetly.

"Jennifer, Have you seen my pajama top?" George asked walking into his room wearing plaid scarlet pajama pants.

"No-o." Jennifer said suspiciously. George walked over to her and saw her wearing the matching long-sleeved top. She tried to scramble over to the bathroom, but George threw her over his shoulder. She tickled his missing ear.

"Hone you wouldn't want to do that." With that he threw her onto the bed. He tried to climb on top, but she pushed him off.

"Meh heh. Not tonight, I wanna torture Ron tonight."

"Do I have to take you to the basement of your dad's house?" George flopped onto the bed.

"My dad is dead because of Moldy-Wort. So it's my mom's house now, and you know the basement was my bedroom."

"Precisly."

"But I still wanna torture Head Boy Ickle Ronnie-kins." George looked at her and grinned.

"Okay, let's go."

The next day in the common rooms a bulletin was posted:

Jennifer Weasley will be taking these twenty-eight students:

Gryffindor:

Hermione Granger

Ginny Weasley

Tyra Parkers

Kristal May

Linda Fraiser

Mykala Churchston

Mary Zabini

Slytherin:

Lyra Hais

Camille Preistein

Bambie Preistein

Alley Faint

Trisha Sorbelli

Jainie Johnson

Flora Maina

Ravenclaw:

Cho Chang

Luna Lovegood

Doniell Emerio

Alexandra Treimon

Caddie Moore

Misty Denetram

Taylor Roperts

Hufflepuff:

Carly Sheen

Maggie Greyhelm

Elsa Evestrope

Tammy Keene

Maddiline Moorestein

Jenna Perry

Candice Nelson

Partner is:

Kitty Faeslight

For Fred and George:

Gryffindor:

Harry Potter

Ronald Weasley

Seamus Finnigan

Dean Thomas

Collin Creevey

Dennis Creevey

Neville Longbottom

Slytherin:

Draco Malfoy

Iona Craisier

Blaise Zabini

Pansy Parkinson

Mark Winston

Sherlock Wayles

Shaine Allmead

Ravenclaw:

Sam Armstrong

Kaine West

Alexander Triemon

Saddie Fray

Eve Sinistra

Sasha Deam

Hufflepuff:

Bobby Meis

Gary Storm

Freta Neal

Rose Flannigan

Katey Riley

Seth Cortez-Gonzalez

Pedros Negros

When it was four, all of them went to their group. Kitty was upset that she was working with Jennifer.

"Okay, everyone partner up, come up with a potion either useful or to get revenge. Me and Kitty will ask you about it and have someone from the other group test it. Don't forget the antidotes." Jennifer smiled maniacally and laughed at the thought of deformed students.

"What's so funny?" Kitty sat on the front desk as Jennifer wrote down the thought. "Haha haha. Deformed prats, gits, and midgets."

At the end of the class, only one pair couldn't test their potion. But Kitty was angious about it.

"Luna and Hermione have invented a potion that hides pregnancy without harming the fetus. Lyra and Ginny have created a potion that mimics P.M.S symptoms for about five days."

Everyone was excited to see who would be testing that potion. A boy from the other group walked in.

Ronald Weasley walked in. And he looked as if he were about to pee his pants.

"Come test this potion Ron!" Ginny smiled as she gave Ron a descent amount. He drank it and immediatly his mood changed from terrified to... well... PMS moody.

"What? What? Oh wait I've got to go help Harry clean up. Hay Mary, you want me to tell Blaise not to worry?" Ron stopped to chat to a first year Gryffindor who was Blaise's little sister. Someone snickered. "I hate that! You come and laugh in my face bitch!"

"Come and try saying that to my face dumb-fuck!" Kitty roared at Ron. "I could beat your fucking arse when ever and where ever!"

Ron screamed as a pipping hot cauldron chased him out the room. Ginny and Lyra agreed that no more than two days max of PMSing for Ron. They bottled up their potion and handed it out to everyone.

Ginny walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room with Hermione and all the other Gryffindors. Ron was now grumbling by the fire as he rubbed his head.

"Ron?" Hermione sat down next to him only to have him throw his arms around her neck.

"I love you Hermione. But I wish you could teach me a spell to get rid of that teenaged hag." He snogged Hermione pasionatly. Then Ginny yawned and dragged Hermione away.

Jennifer sat cross legged on the bed looking over potion ingredients. She laughed as she read one. They were almost all for revenge, and Mary Zabini had planned revenge on Ron for yelling at her when she got Pigwidgen for him.

"What are you reading now Jennifer?" Kitty said as she gave Jennifer the last of the papers.

"Blaise's sister is planning a revenge on someone. I heard how Ron told her off when she climbed on the table to get Pig. His owl."

"Oh. Why not both Harry and Ron?"

"No clue for you, but I think Snape will be wondering where you are. Besides I'm going to bed."

Kitty left Jennifer to go to bed. She hated grading the papers, but it was funny seeing how people will torture others.

Meanwhile Ron was up late laughing at every little thing that was barely even funny. And it drove the others in the common room mad.


	2. Chapter 2

The annoyance of Ron

When Harry got up he noticed that Ron's bed was empty. It was probably because he wanted more time to eat. As Harry got dressed he saw the dorm room door open. Ron was walking in.

"Ron you look sweaty. What were you doing?" Harry asked as Ron sat on the bed.

"I'm fat, so I ran around the lake and practiced some quidditch." Harry shook his head and pulled Ron up to look in the mirror.

"There is no way that you are fat. See?" Ron grumbled as he shoved his sweaty shirt over his thin, muscular abs. He got dressed in his bed to hide himself from being "fat". That was annoying.

When the two met Hermione in the common room she noticed Ron was grumpy.

"What's wrong?"

"Ron thinks he's fat, so he got up early to exercise. He's being a complete idiot." Ron glowered at Harry. But when he opened his mouth to speak Ginny showed up.

"Ron it's called bloating. Some people get it at random times. But you can't be that bloated. Look at yourself, your on the quidditch team."

"Yeah I guess your right. I'm just a bit bloated that's all." And from that moment till breakfast Ron was in the best mood ever.

As they sat down Kitty walked by fairly fast. Hermione could sense some tension in Ron and grabbed his shoulder. This was not going to be easy. With the fact that Ron was always moody, he was going to be a hand full. PMSing was never easy on guys so he was going to torture Harry.

After breakfast Hermione went to her Arithmancy class while Ron chabbered on and on to Harry. Harry began to zone out only nodding his head at the right times to Ron. As they entered the trap door to Trelawny's stuffy class room Ron fell silent.

Ron looked at Harry and sighed.

"I think Mary is mad at me. Remember how I needed to send that letter and told her off for standing on the table to get Pig? Well she might be angry with me."

"Ron. If I didn't know you I would be too."

Trelawny had announced to the class that they were going to be interpreting cloud predictions for the beginning of the year. This was were everyone would partner up and one would describe a cloud and the other would predict the day's outcome.

"It's best if done in the morning for accuracy."

As Ron layed on his back staring up at an extra fluffy cloud he told Harry what he saw.

"It looks like a bunny coming out of a cauldron. Now the bunny is being picked up by a girl and is nearly having it's life squeezed out of it. Wait! Now it looks like a little boy." Harry flipped through his book but since he couldn't quite match it with anything he came up with the prediction.

"A young girl will turn you into a bunny then a midget of great gitness." Harry and Ron cracked up at this, but Ron wouldn't stop. "Ron it wasn't that funny."

"Fine. Let me interpret your cloud." So they switched out. Harry saw well fluffy white things. Then they looked like a baby reaching out for it's mother. But then within the next second it reached out and picked Harry up. It carried him through the air till it sat him down by Ron who looked like a girl. A very attractive girl too. The girly Ron then began to slap him in the face very hard.

"Harry! Oi! Harry God damn it! Get up!" Ron was shaking Harry very hard.

"What happened?"

"Trelawny was going on about how MY cloud was an ill omen and yours was a sure sign of...well...confusion through out the year."

"Ron you must have mistaken the ill omen. It was probably about mine."

"I'm scared. It must mean something awful. What do I do, how do I prepare myself?" Harry shook his head as Ron questioned on further. Meanwhile Dean was whispering with Seamus about something. Then he approached Ron.

"Ron do you know when that potion your sister gave you wears off your starting to get really bipolar."

"STOP IT! I'm not bloody bipolar!" Ron's ears went completely scarlet. Dean backed away only to hear Trelawny say class was dismissed.

Later during lunch Fred stood up for the whole school to see.

"Can you all see me? Can you all hear me? Good. All students who are in our class please meet us by the room of Requirements after dinner tonight."

Ron sat there shaking like a leaf when Jennifer passed by, took out a piece of parchment and a quill, then jotted something down. Ron saw her do that and became annoyed and balled his fist.

"Tsk tsk Ronnie-kins. You don't want to loose that Head Boy badge."

As the end of the day appraoched so did Ron's temper. He yelled at a few second years, gave a fifth year detention, and stuffed Pig out a window. It got on everyone's nerves to see Ron this crazy, but the testing had to last all day. Ron was also loosing his patience about the revenge Mary had planned for him. Finaly the time came. Ron sat in the Room of Requiremants with all the others.

He saw Blaise trying to talk to Mary. There was a huge resemblence between the two. Then Mary stomped off. Suddenly Jennifer walked in wearing black jeans that were going white at the knees, a black form fitting stretchy shirt with a small button down black collared shirt with pockets on the chest. She also had on black high-heeled boots that the pants covered. Her hair was now in a short braid and was brown.

"Okay everyone get into your partners!" Everyone did as she said. "Now my students find a perfect group to test and get started. I have collected data throughout the day from Ron and he only needs the antidote. Well done Ronald Weasley."

The class clapped for him. He then sighed as he took the antidote. But he was wondering why Mary chose her older brother to test on. Then it became apparent as her potin took affect.


End file.
